Obvious
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon has a relationship with a man named Bill and Andy is on the verge of jealousy. What is going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Andy Flynn couldn't find a place of jealousy. It was started a few weeks ago. He was understood that Sharon has a relationship with a man named Bill. He couldn't believe that Sharon is in love with this man. But why he was so angry? Why he couldn't stop thinking about this damn thing? Even he couldn't understand the reason. Maybe he was in love with his boss, but how this was possible after this huge enmity between them? He wasn't sure about his feelings. Fortunately, Sharon didn't know his jealousy, but she could see his strange movements. He behaved quite coldly to her as never before. He did dispute without just reason and this made Sharon to be extremely irritating. She just couldn't understand what was happening to Lieutenant Flynn.

The strange thing, however, for Andy was that Rusty fully agrees with Sharon's relationship. He just couldn't understand how Rusty didn't protest for that. Lieutenant Provenza could see that his partner is extremely furious these days, but he also couldn't understand why, because Andy didn't share anything, even to him. With each passing day, his jealousy grew and perhaps only now he realized that he loves Sharon, his boss. One day it happened worst - Bill came to the department to visit Sharon. The whole team were happy for Captain Rydor except Lieutenant Flynn, who was ready to kill this man. Seeing that Sharon hugs him in her office, he rose and walked toward the elevators enraged. Provenza sighed wearily shook his head.

"Does anyone know what happens with Flynn?" he asked angrily. Detective Sykes came to him, saying, "Nobody knows. Yesterday the captain asked me if I knew what was going on with Flynn as he behaves abnormally." Lieutenant Tao put his hands in his pockets thoughtfully.

"Yes, the captain asked me too. But I'm really surprised by his behavior." he said thoughtfully. Detective Sanchez cleared his throat and said, "Maybe he's just mad at something. But let's stop discussing his private life." On the other hand, Sharon and Bill talked about their dinner.

"You know, Bill, I love red roses. Thank you." she said with a smile. Bill took her hand, saying, "You are everything to me Sharon. You know, I'm lucky, because you're in my life." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon smiled and looked at her watch. He sighed wearily.

"Sharon, one of your colleagues look at me terribly bad, as if ready to kill me." he admitted. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "This is Lieutenant Flynn. Don't worry, he's a little strange guy, but actually he is good. What do you say we go for dinner?" Bill nodded slightly. Sharon quickly took her coat and her purse and she and Bill walked to the nearest restaurant. Arriving in front of the elevators, they saw Andy. He looked at them coldly. Bill took Sharon's hand that forced Andy to sink into the ground.

"How are you Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon asked politely. Ansy gritted his teeth in anger, responding, "Thank you, I'm fine, Captain." He walked quickly to the rest of the team, while Sharon and Bill looked at each other with surprise. A few hours later, Sharon came home and saw Rusty, who was asleep on the couch. She kissed him gently on the cheek and he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, Sharon, you were with Bill?" It was his first question. Sharon nodded, answering "Yes, why do you ask? To be honest, we spent a wonderful evening together." Rusty sighed wearily, saying, "I'm glad. But I want to share something. Uh ... I don't know where to start, but Lieutenant Flynn visited me today and he was angry that I agree with your relationship with Bill." Sharon's eyes widened.

"But why? My God! What tries to make this man?" she said angrily. Rusty shrugged, saying, "I don't know, but perhaps it would be better if you talk to him. This is not his first time." Sharon nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek, then went to her bedroom for a good sleep as possible. Suddenly Bill called her. She smiled softly.

"Bill." she said softly. Bill sighed, saying, "I wanted to wish good night to the most beautiful woman in this world." Sharon grinned and said, "Bill, you're so sweet, I love you. Good night." they closed the phone and Sharon lay on her bed thoughtfully. On the other hand, Andy couldn't sleep, thinking about Sharon. No, he couldn't stand the fact that she has a relationship with another man. It was simply impossible for him. The next day, Sharon immediately summoned Lieutenant Flynn in her office, feeling it was time for a conversation with him about his behavior. They looked at each other coldly, even more since they were enemies.

"Captain, what do you want to talk about?" he asked indifferently. Sharon approached him, saying, "Lieutenant Flynn, what are you trying to do? You talked to Rusty and told him that you're against my relationship with Bill. Why? Who are you?" Andy approached her angrily.

"You know what? I'm tired of seeing that Bill with you! I can't stand to see you with this idiot!" he shouted, and the whole team looked at them.

"Lieutenant, stop yelling like an idiot! The whole team looks at us!" Sharon yelled. Andy laughed, saying, "I don't care! You know, I don't care!" he threw several folders on her desk angrily. Sharon looked at him with indescribable anger.

"Why are you doing all this?" she finally asked.

"Because I love you! I love you Sharon!""'

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Andy is on the verge of jealousy.** **Whether Sharon will continue her relationship with Bill?** **I'd love you to tell me what you think about this idea. Please review! Do you want sequel?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharon closed the door tightly in order to reduce his screams. The whole team went back to their places, surprised by the dispute between Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn. Fortunately no one but Sharon hadn't heard Andy's last sentence. Andy took a deep breath and tried to relax. Sharon looked at him with anger and approached him. He looked at her coldly, then he looked down at his feet.

"Lieutenant, what you said ... You ...-"

"Sorry Captain, forget about my last sentence. But don't expect me to behave well with your boyfriend Bill. He's an idiot." He stopped her abruptly and angrily. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger, saying, "Stop Lieutenant! I'm tired to deal with you! What is happening? What makes you think that Bill is inappropriate for me? Tell me, come on!" She was so angry now that Andy couldn't find the right words. He just looked at her coldly.

"I just say what I see, nothing more. I'm sorry, but if you want, I can no longer work with you. Whatever happens, I won't accept your relationship. I say this as one colleague, that's all." he explained, and taking his jacket that was on her desk, he came out of her office and walked toward the restroom. He just needed to be alone. Provenza followed him as he was concerned for his friend and for this terrible dispute in the capatin's office. The whole team was surprised, but they decided not to comment on their personal lives. Andy sat down in the restroom and after a few minutes Provenza came to him, watching him carefully.

"My God! Flynn, what's wrong? You look mad." he noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath, saying, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just had a little dispute with the captain and that's all. Don't worry." Provenza however, felt that his problem is different. He sighed and sat down beside him clutching his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Absolutely. Look, I need to be alone." Provenza nodded and decided to go to the team back. Although Andy had told her to forget about his last sentence, Sharon couldn't. _"Because I love you!"_ No, she couldn't forget those words. While she was lost in thought, Bill called her. She picked up the phone with a smile.

"Sorry Bill, I had a lot of work and I couldn't answer you." she said apologetically. Bill laughed slightly, saying, "I understand Captain. Do you want this evening to go to dinner or a movie? I realized that there are some good movies. What do you say?" Sharon sighed and said, "Bill, I'm sorry, but maybe another day. Today, my day was terrible. I'll see you at home. Come to talk." Bill agreed, and they closed the phone. Sharon leaned back thoughtfully. She didn't stop to think about Flynn's last words. Provenza sat at his desk drinking, evening coffee. He saw Andy who approached his desk slowly and a little angry. He threw several folders on his desk and sat down in his chair, leaning back.

"Tonight, Bill will not come?" Sykes asked jokingly. Detective Sanchez cleared his throat, saying sarcastically, "No, the captain is not a child. Why Bill should come into the department?" Listening to their conversations Andy was filled with anger and rising from his place, he walked toward the elevators. Provenza sighed and shook his head. _"What happens to this man?"_ he muttered. A few minutes later, Sharon came out of her office and also headed for the elevators. Lieutenant Provenza stood before her.

"Uh ... Captain, I'm sorry that I have to ask such a thing, but ... Today you and Flynn had a terrible dispute. What happens to him? I am quite concerned because he acts strangely for several weeks." he said quietly. Sharon sighed and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea lieutenant. Yes, today we had a little dispute, but it is not connected with his strange movements, believe me. I thought that as his friend, you know." Provenza shook his head.

"Unfortunately. He always shared everything with me, but this time he refused. I hope soon he'll be as before." he said thoughtfully. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, saying, "Do not worry. I'm sure he'll be as before. Good night." Provenza nodded slightly as Sharon walked toward the elevators. Seeing Flynn in front of the elevators, she was surprised. She approached him and suddenly put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her coldly and pulled back. Sharon nodded slightly.

"What happens lieutenant? Why are you here alone?" she asked softly. Andy sighed answering, "I've always been alone Captain, don't worry." Sharon coughed slightly and got in the elevator, leaving Andy to look into the void. He swallowed the lump in his throat and returned to the team. After about an hour, Sharon came home and seeing Rusty and Bill, she smiled softly. Bill kissed her gently on the cheek. Sharon kissed Rusty with a smile.

"I'm so glad you two get along well." she said with admiration. Rusty smiled and said, "Yes, Sharon. He is a great man. Well, I'll go to my room. So, excuse me." he went to his room and Bill wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist. Sharon smiled slightly.

"How are you, my dear?" Bill asked, putting soft kisses on her neck. Sharon suddenly stepped back, feeling somewhat uneasy. She had a similar feeling for the first time and she couldn't understand what was happening to her. Bill approached her and squeezed her shoulder, looking into her green eyes.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look nervous." he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and smiled, responding, "Bill, I'm fine, don't worry. I just feel tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" Bill nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. He again put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Sure honey, I just thought that maybe you want to spend this night with me. Just the two of us." he said softly and bent to kiss her, but Sharon pushed him away, saying, "Bill, I beg you. Tonight I feel tired. Let's talk tomorrow." Bill nodded frustrated, not understanding what happens to Sharon. She was thus for the first time and it made him doubt. He took his jacket and left. Sharon closed the door tightly, leaning on the wall thoughtfully. She still thought about Andy's words. She quickly went to her bedroom for a good sleep. The next day, Sharon had shared everything with Andrea Hobbs and had asked her advice.

"You know, Andrea, I feel weird when I'm with Bill. I don't know, but something happened to me yesterday. I shrink from Bill because I feel slightly uncomfortable. I don't know what to do. I think I love Bill and I think I found the love of my life but Andy's words didn't come out of my head. " she admitted. Andrea hushed and squeezed her hand, saying, "Stop thinking about his words. You have a relationship with Bill almost a month and you love him. What's the problem?" Sharon took off her glasses and took a deep breath.

"Frankly, I don't know and I'm confused." she confessed and leaned back. During this time, Andy was talking to Rusty near the interview room. He had come to visit Sharon to tell her some things about the college.

"Rusty, what man is Bill?" Andy asked directly, knowing that only Rusty can tell him the truth. Rusty looked at him confused, answering, "Uh ... I don't know, he seems a good man and he loves Sharon. Lieutenant, why ask me? Why you care so much for Sharon? Look, she is irritated by the fact that you're against Bill. I think you have to change your opinion. " Andy nodded and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty went to the office. Andy took a deep breath, fully confident that he has lost Sharon forever. A few hours later, Andy was sitting on his desk distracted. Detective Sykes approached him and handed him a folder. Andy took the folder, looking at her questioningly.

"What happens Sykes?" he asked, confused. Sykes cleared her throat, saying, "Flynn, the captain urgently wants this folder but I have to interrogate a suspect. So, please give this to her." Andy closed his eyes for a moment and nodded unhappily. But how he could give this folder after all this? How he could look in her eyes. He knocked on her door and went inside. Sharon wasn't surprise, especially seeing the folder in his hand.

"Thank you lieutenant, leave the folder on my desk, please." she said softly. Andy left the folder and walked toward the door, but Sharon stopped him. She walked up to him, watching him carefully. Andy looked at her coldly, not understanding what she wants this time. He sighed, asking indifferently, "What happens Captain?"

"Lieutenant, let's talk. The whole dispute yesterday was...- '"

"Captain, forget about this damn dispute. We're colleagues and we may argue sometimes, right? Look, I forgot so it will be better if you forget, too." he interrupted sharply. Sharon sighed wearily and went to her desk, but she suddenly tripped and fell into Andy's arms. They looked at each other for several minutes. At this point, Bill walked into the office and his eyes widened seeing Sharon in Andy Flynn's arms.

"Sharon?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I wanted the first chapter to be shorter to see how the story will continue. This chapter is longer and I hope you like it. Bill was enraged, seeing Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn together. What will happen next? Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andy helped Sharon to stand up, while Bill looked at them with anger, thinking that something happened between them. Andy left the office and Bill closed the door in anger loudly. He went to Sharon and looking at her angrily, he asked, "What was that Sharon? Why were you in this man's arms?" Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain this awkward situation because she knew that Bill was quite jealous and he wouldn't believe her.

"Bill, calm down. It's not like you think." she said firmly. Bill took her hand, asking, "And what you want me to think? What Sharon? You behave strangely. Do you have an explanation why you were in his arms?" Sharon took a deep breath and stepped back. She's always been an independent woman and what did Bill she didn't like it.

"Of course I have an explanation. Lieutenant Flynn came to my office to bring me a folder and when I wanted to take the folder, I suddenly stumbled and fell into his arms. Thankfully, he helped me stand up. What do you want me to say ? That I am a woman that may have relationship with another man? I'm sorry, Bill, but you don't know me. I love you and you're going to doubt me! " she almost shouted. She couldn't tolerate the fact that Bill accuses her that way. After her explanation, Bill sighed with relief, but he didn't want Sharon to be near that man. He approached her and kissed her gently on the lips, apologetically. Sharon looked at him coldly as he squeezed her hand, looking into her bright green eyes.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, I just was shocked, seeing the scene before me. Please forgive me." he said quietly. Sharon touched his face, saying, "I will always love you Bill. Stop thinking nonsense. But let's now go back together. Probably Rusty is waiting. Let's close this topic." Bill nodded slightly and took her purse while she took her coat and they decided to go home a little earlier. The whole team looked at Flynn confused, not understanding what was happening to him. Especially Provenza, who couldn't understand what was happening to his friend.

"Hey, Flynn, are you okay? You look very nervous." he noted and approached him. Andy nodded, answering "Yes, I just don't want to talk to Captain Raydor. This woman always manages to annoy me." Provenza laughed and sat on his desk. Sharon and Bill came out of the office together, hand in hand. Andy looked at their hands in anger, while Bill looked at him angrily. He was ready to keep Sharon away from him at any cost. When they left, Detective Sykes began to comment.

"Hey, this Bill seems pretty strange. I don't know how the captain has relationship with him." Sykes said thoughtfully. Detective Sanchez cleared his throat, saying, "You're right. But the captain's smart and independent woman. She can deal with everything and everyone, don't forget." Lieutenant Tao sighed and said, "Stop comment on her personal life." Andy was filled with more anger and headed for the elevators. Provenza decided that he shouldn't leave his friend alone and followed him. Andy was walking furiously and Provenza barely could catch up.

"Hey, Flynn, stop. You're like the wind. What's wrong with you?" he asked anxiously. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and said, "Nothing. I just want to be alone. Leave me Provenza." He quickly got into the elevator, leaving Provenza in surprise again. He's already really didn't know what was happening to his friend. But he was convinced of one thing - his problem was with Captain Raydor. In the meantime, Sharon and Bill were already in Sharon's condo. They had dined together with Rusty and now he was in his room. Sharon and Bill were watching a romantic movie in the living room. Bill put his arms around her, kissing her gently on the neck. Sharon, however, was becoming irritated by his kisses. Since they were together, she felt so bad for the first time. She even could no longer tolerate his kisses. She pulled back slightly. Bill looked at her confused.

"Sharon, can you tell me what's going on with you?" he asked sternly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I don't understand. I think there is no problem." He was immediately turned off the television and confront her. Sharon looked at him questioningly and sighed.

"No, Sharon. There is a problem. You behave very strangely and shun me constantly. What? You assert that you love me. Then why you shun me like this?" he asked angrily. Sharon looked at him with anger and stood before him, saying, "I have problems at work. Now are you happy? Bill, believe me, my problem is not with you. There is an important case and we can't find the killer. Stop thinking nonsense! " Bill shook his head.

"Nonsense? Sharon, what I saw today in the office wasn't nonsense." he said firmly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and said, "Bill, I've explained everything and you told me that you can understand. What is your problem? Stop blaming me. You know what, go away. Let's talk tomorrow." Bill grabbed his jacket angrily and left. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She didn't know what was happening to her. After a few minutes Rusty sat beside her. He'd heard their dispute.

"Hey, Sharon, I just heard that you and Bill have a dispute. What's happening?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. For several days now we have a dispute, but believe me, even I don't understand." Rusty nodded and added, "You know, do what your heart says. You're not required to have a relationship with him if love is dead." he walked back to his room. Sharon leaned back thoughtfully. Even she said that she loves Bill, she wasn't sure of her feelings. She was constantly remembering the moment in the office. In Andy Flynn's arms- in her subordinate's arms.

She just couldn't find a way to forget about it. Finally, she grabbed her phone and went to her bedroom. On the other hand, Andy lay on his bed thoughtfully. He thought of Sharon - for his boss, the woman he loves. He just couldn't erase this woman from his mind. She was just there, and that was all. But the fact that she belonged to Bill made him kill this man. Andy Flynn - the man who always was arguing with Captain Raydor, the man who thought her as his enemy. Now he was madly in love with her. He didn't know what to do, but his heart was tearing, seeing Sharon with another man. Tonight, Sharon couldn't sleep. She didn't know what was the reason, but she just couldn't. Suddenly, her phone rang and seeing that it was Bill, she decided not to answer him and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep. The next morning, she quickly prepare breakfast for Rusty and went to work. Bill decided to talk to Rusty and managed to catch him before he went to college. Rusty couldn't understand why everyone wants to talk to him.

"Rusty, I know you can answer me. What happens to Sharon? Maybe I shouldn't say this, but she avoids me an awful lot and I don't understand why. You know what can be the reason?" he asked quietly. Rusty sighed answering, "You know, Bill, I also feel these changes, but believe me, I don't know why. I don't know why all ask me. Last day, Lieutenant Flynn also asked a similar question. I don't know what happens to you. " Bill's eyes widened.

"What? What asked Lieutenant Flynn?" he asked sternly. Rusty shrugged, saying, "Nothing. He just wanted to know how is your relationship with Sharon." Bill left angrily and Rusty was suprised more. He really couldn't understand what happens to everyone. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea. She was told everything as she was her most faithful friend.

"Andrea, I feel more confused than ever and don't know what to do. I don't know whether I love Bill as before. I don't know, but after the incidents with Lieutenant Flynn and his words ... I feel incomplete, unfinished. Every time I looked at his desk, I feel as if I made a mistake. " she admitted sadly. Andrea hushed and squeezed her hand, saying, "Sharon, calm down. But if you ask me, better to interrupt your relationship with Bill. What happens between you and Flynn is not just a usual friendship." Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back thoughtfully. In the evening, Andy was in the parking lot. Before to got into his car, Bill stood against him. The two men looked at each other with anger, ready to fight for Sharon.

"Stop chasing Sharon. She's my girlfriend." Bill said angrily. Andy laughed mockingly, "You're wrong buddy. The captain will soon find out what kind of person you are and she'll throw you out of her life, as she did with her ex-husband Jack Raydor, who was also an idiot like you." Bill immediately reached out to his tie and hit him hard in the face. Andy immediately responded with a more powerful blows. The two men got into a fight in the parking lot. Both for a woman - Sharon Raydor. Sharon went out of her office worried because she couldn't connect with Bill. She quickly arrived at the parking lot and her eyes widened seeing Andy on the ground. She quickly approached him and crouched in front of him, looking at his face, which was covered in blood.

"Lieutenant Flynn! Andy, can you hear me? What happened?" she asked anxiously. Andy straightened slightly, saying, "Nothing, I just ..." Sharon hushed quietly and helped him to get into her car. She immediately had to take him to the hospital. No, she couldn't leave him just like that. Although he wouldn't want, she brought him to the hospital. Coming out of the hospital, Sharon asked several times who did this to him, but he refused to give her an answer. Sharon stood before him, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, tell me who did this to you." she asked, looking at him imploringly. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to say it anyway, but he had no choice. He looked at her and said, "That was Bill."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hearing that Bill has done this to Andy, Sharon was filled with anger. She couldn't believe that he was capable of such a thing. He seemed pretty calm person who was behaving well to all. No, she just couldn't believe it. She looked at Flynn saying, "Lieutenant, I can't believe that Bill has a fight with you! How are you? Hope you're better. I'm sorry, sincerely sorry. I didn't want that." She looked at him imploringly. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Captain, don't worry. I'm fine. Just forget about it." he said firmly, wanting to leave, but Sharon grabbed his hand, saying, "No, lieutenant. You're seriously injured, I can't leave you this way. Perhaps it would be better to come to my condo at least tonight. This is my fault. I'll take care of you. I know you live alone, but you do have need of care. " Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Captain, believe me, I'm better. I don't need your care. In addition, Bill will not like this." he said sarcastically and slowly walked to his home. He didn't want her help as she belonged to another man and it hurt him enough. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and got into her car on the way to Bill's home. She really needed to talk to him, necessarily. She couldn't believe that her subordinate was injured because of her boyfriend. On the other hand, Bill sat angrily in his apartment. He just wanted to kill Andy Flynn. A few minutes later, Sharon knocked on his door violently. Bill opened the door and Sharon struck inside like a storm. He looked at her confused.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why are you angry?" he asked, confused. Sharon gave him a slap, saying with anger, "Maybe you have a good explanation! I can't believe that you got into a fight with Lieutenant Flynn. What about you? What do you want from him? What's your problem with him?" Bill touched his cheek and approached her angrily.

"You keep defending him? I'm also injured, if you can't see!" he almost shouted. Sharon shook her head, saying, "I see, but I know very well that you started the battle! I don't know what happens to you. Bill, you never was like that. I can't recognize you. And one more thing: Yes, I defend Lt. Flynn because he is my co-worker and I respect him. Well, tell me at least one reason. Why you got into a fight with Lieutenant Flynn? " Bill took a deep breath.

"Because of you! Because he yesterday went to Rusty to inquire about our relationship. You're stupid Sharon, because you can't see the truth or simply don't want to see. Lieutenant Flynn is interested in you. He's in love with you, but you don't want to see this! I fought with him because I wanted to prove to him that I am in your life. And you know what he told me? He told me you'd throw me out of your life as your ex-husband. " he said angrily. Sharon nodded, saying, "You know what? He is absolutely right. I'm sorry that I've gotten to know you wrong. You're another jerk in my life. I can't believe I loved idiot like you. You decide to fight with my colleague because you think that he is in love with me. Many times I repeated that between me and Lieutenant Flynn has nothing, yet you continue to think this nonsense. I'm sorry, but you lost me forever, Bill. " She grabbed her purse and walked toward the door, but Bill grabbed her arm.

"You're mine Sharon. You belong to me. And remember one thing: I'll never leave you to be with your dear one, Lieutenant Flynn!" he said firmly, Sharon backed away, saying, "Stop threatening me Bill. Don't forget that I am a police officer, not you." she quickly walked away, wanting to go home. Bill shut the door angrily, but he was willing to do anything to fight for Sharon. Sharon quickly got into her car and grabbed her phone to call Andy, but he didn't answer. She sighed wearily and went on her way home. During this time, Andy was in Provenza's apartment. He was his most faithful friend and he just needed to share everything with him. Provenza just couldn't believe that Flynn and Bill had a fight because of Captain Raydor.

"Well, believe me, this is a bit illogical. Why Bill fights with you because of Sharon?" Provenza asked confused. Andy sighed wearily, answering, "Because he thinks that I'm in love with her." Provenza's eyes widened and he asked, "What? In love with Sharon? Hey, wait a minute. Then he ... That's true? You're in love with your boss?" Andy took a deep breath and shrugged. Provenza almost fainted, understanding why his friend behave so strangely. He couldn't believe that he really is in love with Sharon.

"But how is that possible?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed, saying, "Provenza, believe me, I really love her. And the fact that she belongs to another, made me torn to pieces. I can't stand to see the woman I love with another man. I want to scream that I love her, but I can't. She belongs to Bill. " Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder. Sharon came home and threw her keys wearily. Rusty stood before her, looking at her questioningly.

"Sharon, is everything okay? You were with Bill, I guess." he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded, answering "Yes, I was with him. But to tell him that everything between us is over. You know, Rusty, you were right. It makes no sense to pretend, to continue this relationship, knowing that already love is dead . " Rusty sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sorry about that." he said quietly. Sharon shushed with a smile and kissed him on the cheek, then said, "This is much better, believe me. Everything will be fine." Rusty smiled and went to his room while Sharon sat on the couch, leaning back thoughtfully. Even Bill could understand that Lieutenant Flynn is in love with her. So why only she couldn't? She immediately grabbed her phone and called Andy.

"Oh, Captain, how are you?" Lieutenant Provenza asked politely. Sharon sighed, answering, "Well, Lieutenant, thank you. Um ... Can I talk to Andy?" Provenza handed the phone to Andy, but he refused to talk to her. Provenza couldn't believe how stubborn is his friend. He looked at him, saying, "Sorry Captain, but he's asleep." Sharon agreed and hung up. She sighed with relief, knowing that Lieutenant Flynn was with his best friend. But she was determined to talk to him tomorrow. The next day, Sharon waited Andy in her office, and during that time she had told all to Andrea. She couldn't believe that even Bill thinks that Andy is in love with Sharon.

"Sharon, look, even Bill thinks Flynn is in love with you. What do you think?" she asked immediately. Sharon took off her glasses and took a deep breath, answering, "I have no idea. I don't know, Andrea. Maybe I loved the wrong person. I thought that Bill is a nice guy who behaves well with everyone. But his last act made me reconsider. I have no relationship with him and I feel free. " Andrea nodded with a smile and squeezed her hand. At this point, Andy went inside and Andrea decided to leave them alone. Sharon stood before her subordinate, watching him carefully.

"Andy, are you okay? I hope that the wound on your arm heals." she said anxiously. Andy sighed, saying, "Don't worry, Captain. I'm fine. These wounds heal, but the wound in my heart, never. Anyway, never mind. Why did you call me?" Sharon took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, please, sit down. I want to make sure that you're well. I want to make sure that the wound is not worse. I know what you are." she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied, saying, "Captain, there is no need, I'm not a child." Sharon looked at him sternly and made him sit on a chair. Andy had no choice. She sat close to him and pulled his jacket to be able to look at his wound. They were dangerously close. Their eyes made contact and between their lips had little distance. So little, that Andy was afraid that he could kiss her right now. She felt strange. This closeness between her and Lieutenant Flynn made her afraid. She pulled back slightly and looked at his wound, while Andy continued watching her without taking his eyes from her. She was just lovely and beautiful, he was just left speechless.

"The wound is deep, Lieutenant. I'm sorry for what Bill had done." she said apologetically, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Andy shook his head, saying, "Forget it. I don't want to think any more. But I really feel tired. Perhaps it would be better if I go home earlier." He stood up, but feeling dizzy, Sharon immediately took him carefully. Andy looked at her and sighed.

"Lieutenant, are you okay? Look, I will escort you home. I don't want you to be alone in this condition." she said sternly. Andy can't complain more. At this point, Bill came into her office. Sykes stood behind him.

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop him." she said apologetically. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "No problem detective. Don't worry." Detective Sykes nodded and left. Bill glared at Andy and stood before Sharon.

"Can I understand the reason why you come to my office this way?" she asked angrily. Bill looked back at Andy as if he was ready to kill him. Andy took a deep breath and looked at Sharon, who looked extremely angry.

"Because of him, right? You yesterday terminate our relationship because of Lieutenant Flynn?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think!**


End file.
